For the Love of a Sister
by cajuncowgurl696
Summary: Reina Shaw had one goal in life: Protect and watch over her younger sister, but what happens when her sister finds a sense of family other than her in a very unlikely place? Will she still be needed or will Reina be forced to find something, or someone, else to live for?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is it! My first story on fanfiction! Yay! :D**

**I hope you like it, I know I do.**

**Also, obviously, I don't own any of the characters from the Twilight series.**  
**Though, Reina and her sister Annalise, as well as the other random characters that do not belong in the story line, are the product of my mind.**

**Summary:**

Reina Shaw had one goal in life: Protect and watch over her younger sister, but what happens when her sister finds a sense of family in a very unlikely place? Will she still be needed or will Reina be forced to find something, or someone, else to live for?

* * *

Reina Shaw's gray eyes took in the greenery before them that seemed never ending. The sight was much more becoming than the ugly run-down buildings that loomed foreboding around every corner in the ghettos of their previous, temporary home in Detroit.

"This place will be much better Nanna, you'll see." Her younger sister, Annalise Shaw, turned her dark eyes away from the car window to stare hopefully at Reina.

"I hope so Rei. It definitely looks better than Detroit!" She gave Reina a huge smile, her face lit up and her excitement burst through. "You said that we're going to be staying here for a while right?"

Rei grinned. Anna was the only one who could brighten up her day with just a smile. She had a way of bringing out the softer side of the usually brusque girl.

"Yep!" she reveled in the obvious joy on her sister's face at the thought of going to a real school for once. "You start high school this year and that, my dear sister, is a big deal." Reina smiled, taking in this sweet moment and holding it close to her heart. Moments like these, filled with innocence and normalcy, were few and far between. "I want you to have a real high school experience, homework, stress, pimples, the whole nine-yards!" They laughed as they slowly wound their way through the wet and dreary state of Washington.

"You think I'll like it?" Anna fiddled with her necklace nervously, this would be her first real school experience, with other kids, and boys, and teachers, and she was afraid. She ran her fingers through her black, wavy hair her brow creased in thought as she wondered at what the other kids would think of her.

Reina reached over and squeezed Anna's hand, her light golden tan mixing strangely with Anna's dark russet skin. "Don't worry Nanna," she said using the pet name she had given to her sister when she was just a baby. "It's going to be great. Everyone will love you and you are going to fit in just fine."

Anna smiled, "Yeah, you're right. It's going to be awesome!" she squealed a little and Reina laughed, "I can't wait to get to our new house so we can set everything up and I can go through my school stuff!"

Reina winced as she watched the moving van bounce along behind them, looking like it might just fall apart at any second, leaving all their possessions spread out on the wet, winding roads. "Yeah," she muttered, "that is if our stuff makes it there in one piece."

They finally made it through the small town of Forks to the even smaller Quileute reservation, which was just outside of town. They passed a small group of boys jumping from the tops of treacherous looking cliffs into the sea below.

Anna gawked in open horror, "That's dangerous isn't it?" she placed her face and hands against the window, trying to get a better look.

"Yes," Reina said, fiercely, "and if you ever even think about doing something so reckless you will be in _so_ much trouble!" She gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying hard not to envision her baby sister hurtling to her death for some stupid thrill.

Anna scoffed, "Yeah right, like I would be that dumb."

They soon pulled onto the dirt road that stretched deep into the lush green wood surrounding the reservation, and pulled up to a spacious, two bedroom house with a large wrap-around porch. Reina had visited the week before, right after the final documents were signed which gave her official ownership of the house, and did a small amount of fixing up. She didn't do anything too grand, just added a little paint to the railing, fixed the busted screen door in the front, and removed the weeds from the small flower beds that were lined neatly in the front of the house. She then paid in advance for a contractor to send someone out to finish the repairs needed on the roof and flooring. The old house was now in nearly pristine condition and Reina couldn't help but glow a little with pride at her first home.

Before Reina could even put the truck in park Anna jumped out and ran towards the house. She spun in circles on the porch and laughed in glee, causing Reina to laugh along with her. Annalise had always been able to inflict her happiness onto others and her radiance and exuberance at a permanent home had even the ever-scowling movers grinning.

"It's beautiful Rei," she enveloped her sister in the biggest embrace her small frame could manage and squeezed. Reina wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and smiled.

'_Things will be okay here. I can feel it.'_

* * *

**Well you've now met Reina and her sweet sister Annalise.**

**I hope you adore little Anna as much as I do!**

**I can't wait to get the next chapter up! **

**Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**K it's time for the next chapter! **

**And I want to thank j1u29 and for the reviews! **

**Y'all made my day :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...  
**

* * *

The next day was a virtual nightmare for Reina and a fairytale come true for Anna.

Rei had driven Anna to school, and after making sure all of her transfer documents were signed and squared away she headed back to the mound of bags and boxes that were piled high in the living room and kitchen. The time flew as she sorted the boxes into their respective rooms and began to unpack, starting with the kitchen.

Most of the items were new, ordered from different department stores offline before they moved to their new home. Since they moved around so often, jumping from place to place, they hadn't acquired many personal possessions that didn't include clothes and jewelry.

The kitchen was nearly complete. Dishes, silverware, and other assorted kitchen items, all new and unused, had been thoroughly cleaned and put away. Decorations were set to the side, ready to be placed on the walls and counter tops, but they would have to wait. The school day was almost at an end and Rei needed to leave to pick up Anna.

She grabbed two black helmets from a box beside the door and walked outside, pulling on her black leather jacket as she went. She opened her blue Ford FX4 and pulled out a plain black backpack. She locked her truck and walked to the side of the house where her bike sat covered by a tarp to repel the rain. She pulled back the tarp to reveal a sleek, black Kawasaki Ninja ZX. She strapped the extra helmet on the back and pulled the book sack on and left to pick up her sister in style.

It was sunny out with only a few gray clouds looming overhead and Rei knew these days were rare, so she took this opportunity to have a little fun on her bike while she could. She took a few detours on her way to the school, riding by the cliffs to have a look at the sea.

The waters were calm and a few birds were lazily coasting on the shore winds. She saw another small group of rather large men standing on the edge of the cliff. Rei slowed down to watch as one by one they jumped from the cliff's ledge to the water below. Her stomach clenched in an automatic nervous reaction that came with one too many brushes with death. Revving the engine she shot forward and left the cliff divers behind.

She pulled up to the school, the eyes of the students still mingling in the parking lot turned towards Reina as she pulled to the curb. Her eyes automatically found her lovely sister, whose excited smile quickly found its way to Rei. She was waving Reina over to where she stood with a small group of Quileute natives, the majority of whom were bulky, over-sized boys. Rei clenched her teeth in anticipation as she pulled off her helmet, letting her light brown hair spill out around her face.

Unlike her sister who inherited the beautiful looks of her Quileute mother and father, Rei's unfortunate genetic nightmare left her looking slightly different. Her eighteen year old body was a bit more mature and she looked closer to her early twenties than young teens. She sized up the boys surrounding her sister and noted that the same thing could be said about them. They all wore a backpack like they went to the school, yet they all looked like they should be in college.

"Shit," she stopped in her tracks as their smell reached her sensitive nose. These were no ordinary boys. She could smell the magic pouring from their veins. The smell lingered in the air and mixed with another odor, an almost overpowering feral scent.

Rei clenched her fists and turned back towards the bike, she knew Anna would follow, but could only hope she wouldn't bring those boys with her.

Anna ran after her, slightly disappointed that Reina hadn't come to meet her new friends. They had been so nice and she just knew that Rei would be happy that she had made friends all ready.

"Hey!" Anna smiled brightly at her sister who gave her a half smile that could be taken for more of a grimace. "Did you want to come meet my friends? They were pretty excited about your bike!" she added the last bit on, hoping that a shared love for Rei's favorite toy would convince her sister to come over and meet them.

Her hopes were dashed when Rei pulled her helmet down over her head and said in a muffled voice, "Not today Nanna, we have a lot of unpacking left to do."

Anna's smile slipped from her face, "Okay." She turned and waved a final goodbye to her friends and pulled on her helmet.

Rei couldn't help but notice the look of utter disappointment on the face of the smallest boy in the group. _'Someone is going to get a serious talking to when we get home.' _

The ride back was tense. Anna knew something was bothering Rei and was worried that she had done something wrong, or worse, that they had to leave again.

Once they made it home and removed their helmets Anna kept her eyes on Rei's face, hoping that she would give something away as to what was bothering her. Unfortunately Rei wasn't going to make it that easy. She kept her face completely void. It was hard to read Reina when she went into what Anna dubbed her 'blank' mood.

Rei knew this and normally she tried her hardest to display her emotions to her younger sister, but right now she had a lot to think about. Most of her thoughts were centered on unnatural boys, men, whatever they were, and a few thoughts on the goo-goo eyes her sister was receiving from one of these intimidating anomalies.

Rei's stomach growled, shaking her out of her thoughts for the moment.

"Nanna, you hungry?" Rei grabbed her helmet, ready to make a quick dash out of the house.

"Yes!" Anna's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Rei couldn't help but to chuckle at her sudden change of mood.

"Okay, I'm going to run out and pick up a pizza," She began walking out the door to her bike, "you stay here and finish unpacking the kitchen then get working on your room. I'll be back soon."

Anna's smile widened. If Rei wanted her to keep unpacking then she knew that meant they were still staying, and that meant even more to the bouncing teen than the prospect of a large, steaming pizza.

Rei sped along the roads towards the nearest pizza parlor, but her mind wasn't on the large extra cheese with mushrooms pizza.

It began to drizzle and she cursed herself for forgetting her jacket. She was dripping water along with a stream of foul language when she pulled up to the pizza place. She went in and placed the order and was told it would be about a fifteen minute wait for it to be ready.

Rei walked outside, dialing a set of numbers that were as familiar to her as her sister's scent. The phone rang twice and then Reina heard an all too familiar voice on the other end of the line.

'_Rei-bear! I was wondering when I was gonna hear from you again.'_

"Hey Screech," Reina's mouth lifted into a slight smile at hearing the nickname her old friend had given her.

'_How's everything going up there, Anna-banana like the place?'_

"She seems to really like it so far."

'_That so?'_ she heard him sigh on the other end of the phone, turning serious he said, _'I'm assuming this isn't a social call, what's happened?'_

"Nothing has happened yet, but there is something weird going on over here and I was hoping you could look into it for me."

'_You know I will. What exactly am I looking into?'_

"Honestly I'm not sure. Just see what you can find out about the Quileute reservation, anything out of the ordinary."

'_On it, I'll get back to you when I find something.'_

"Thanks Screech, I owe you one."

'_One? Rei-bear after all I've done for you, you owe me way more than one!'_ He laughed, knowing that Reina was rolling her eyes at him without even having to see her.

They hung up and Rei paid for the pizza, hurrying home to make sure Anna actually got some work done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay,**** things have been crazy!**

**Thanks for the reviews I truly appreciate them :)  
**

**Guess I should disclaim now...  
**

**Twilight = not mine.  
**

* * *

The boys were gathered at Sam and Emily's, stuffing their faces full of the delicious food Emily had made. The only two not enjoying the meal were Sam and Jared. They were standing off to the side discussing the day's events, their eyes lingering on little Seth Clearwater.

"She's great Sam," Jared said, regaining the pack leader's attention, "she's just like him. Kind of goofy but with a huge heart, Seth is beyond happy and Kim loves her."

"Of course he is. Imprinting is wonderful thing, I'm glad Seth found her, but what about this sister you mentioned?" Sam turned back to stare at Seth, the younger boy had only just recently lost his father and found out about the truth behind the Quileute legends. Sam was ecstatic that Seth had found his imprint. Things were tough for the young wolf right now, and Sam knew how much help this girl would be.

"She was weird Sam." Jared hesitated, unsure of how to explain the unusual feeling he had gotten from the girl. "I think she knows."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't really know what to make of it, but when she was walking toward us I swear she was sniffing the air. Then she just stopped and the way she was looking at us really had me worried."

Sam's eyes were no longer focused on Seth, who was now devouring his third plate of baked chicken, and mashed potatoes. Instead they were focused intently on Jared.

The pack was strong, and there wasn't much out there that gave them much cause for worry. So if a member of his pack, especially one as level-headed as Jared, said they were worried then Sam tended to take it seriously.

"Not to mention," Jared continued, "she smelled weird." He crinkled up his nose, trying to recall the scent. "At first, her smell was sweet, too sweet, like one of_ them, _but then it shifted and she sort of smelled like us. When I smelled her my mind went from vampire to wolf, like it couldn't make up its mind."

"Okay, I'll look into it Jared." He ran a tired hand over his face, there had been too many things to worry about lately and he didn't need to add something else to his list. "Go get something to eat. We'll look into it tomorrow."

* * *

Reina arrived home with a steaming pizza strapped down on the back of her bike, and Anna quickly ran outside to take it from her, stuffing a piece in her mouth before she even made it to the door.

"I thought I taught that girl manners." Rei mumbled as she slid the tarp over her bike, then more loudly she yelled, "There better be some left when I get in there Nanna!" she could hear her sister's laughter from inside the house.

They ate then quickly finished off the rest of the boxes. Organizing would take a couple of days, but Rei had time to spare since she promised Anna she wouldn't take any more jobs for a while. Instead she would use that time to investigate these strange boys.

"'Kay Nanna, tell me about these new friends of yours."

Anna was carrying a box filled with shoes to her room, but she was so ecstatic to hear her sister ask about her friends that she dropped the box and ran over to Rei. She was jumping up and down in excitement, "Oh Reina they're so great!" Rei pulled Anna to the floor in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from bouncing all over the place, "I met Seth in math, which is my first class, and he was so nice!"

Anna blushed and grinned even wider, "He told me I was pretty then asked me to eat lunch with him and his friends, so I did and they were all just as nice! There's Jared and Paul and Embry and some others but I forgot their names. Then Jared introduced me to his girlfriend Kim who was really nice. She let me sit by her and we talked the whole lunch period. I found out she has PE with me too, which is awesome!" Anna was talking so fast that Rei couldn't understand the rest of what she was saying.

"Whoa, whoa," she held up her hands to silence her overly excited sister, "slow it down speed wagon. I'm really glad you've made so many _nice _friends Nanna." Rei smiled lightly, "Tell me more about Seth. Are him and his friends on a sports team or something?"

Anna made a face, thinking. "I don't think so, but Seth is really nice!" Once more she jumped into her overly excited rambling, "Seth is so funny. He's the youngest of his friends, but they all really love him, and guess what?" Anna didn't give Rei time to guess before she said, "Seth has an older sister too, her name is Leah, but he said she's really mean. I told him that you weren't mean, but then you didn't come over and say hey to them so now he probably thinks you're mean too." Anna pouted. She had really wanted Rei to meet them. If she had then Anna wouldn't need to tell her all of this.

"I'm sorry, but we really did have a lot to do. I'll meet them another day, I promise." Anna smiled at her sister's promise, her eyes bright with unbound joy

"You're going to love them, I just know it!" Anna started twirling around the living room, the box of shoes forgotten on the floor.

"One more question Nanna," Anna stopped twirling to listen, "why in the world are they so big?"

Anna laughed, "I asked them the same thing, and Seth said it was because their dads and their grandfathers were all that big. I guess it's just in their genes or something."

"Yeah, or something." Rei muttered

"And," Anna added, "they're all really hot too!"

"Annalise Shaw!" Rei was horrified, she had never heard her sister express an interest in boys before and she certainly didn't want her to start now.

"Not like that Rei!" Anna was blushing furiously, "I meant their temperature!"

Rei pinched her fingers over the bridge of her nose, "Oh thank you Lord"

"Seth is really cute though."

"Annalise!" Reina shouted as her younger sister bounced up the stairs laughing maniacally.

* * *

**And there we have it. The third chapter is a wrap.**

**Also, I feel compelled to explain some things a bit. I've read a lot of comments about Mary-Sue this and Mary-Sue that.  
**

**And It seems that many readers don't like OCs, but OC stories are my favorite.  
**

**Any story I post onto Fanfiction will revolve almost entirely around an OC.  
**

**Mostly because they give the writer a chance to create an entirely new personality within an already set plot filled with rooted personalities.  
**

**I love new characters mostly because they give the story a chance to be something new, something it has not been before.  
**

**I'm putting this out there because this story will focus almost entirely on Reina.  
**

**With Anna and the wolves shadowing her.  
**

**So anyway.. review if you like :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay.**

**With school, work, and a hurricane things have been kinda crazy.  
**

**Anywho.. time for disclaimers:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but Annalise and Reina are all mine :)  
**

* * *

A week had passed since Reina had made the phone call to Screech. She had hoped he would have called her back by now, and with each day that passed she became increasingly jumpy. She twitched and cursed each time she heard the wolves howling in the forest. They sounded so close, as if they were standing just outside waiting to pounce.

Reina felt silly for thinking this, she had dealt with things far scarier than wolves in the past, but being on edge about her sister's proximity to what could potentially be extremely dangerous creatures only increased her anxieties.

She was also beginning to run out of excuses as to why she could not introduce herself to Anna's friends. Anna had become even closer to Seth and talks about him incessantly. Rei could see the disappointment in her little sister's eyes each time she turned down an invitation to meet the boy.

Seth had wanted Anna to spend time with him over the weekend, but Reina had been able to pull an excuse out of her ass at the last moment as to why Anna could not go. Instead Rei took Anna shopping in Seattle, buying her clothes and taking her to shows and a fancy dinner. She kept the girl entertained and Anna had soon forgotten her sadness at being unable to visit Seth.

It was late Sunday afternoon when Rei and Anna pulled into their driveway. Rei shook Anna awake and laughed as the girl groggily sat up, unsure of where they were.

"We're home Anna." She shook her one more time, "Time to go inside."

Anna blinked herself back to consciousness, "Okay," she slowly edged her way out of the truck, but not before turning around and grabbing the painting Rei had bought her at an antique shop in Seattle. "I'm gonna go call Seth." She said as she ran inside, the painting secured under her arm.

Reina sighed, and then began grabbing bags from the back seat. She hadn't wanted to buy Anna the painting, but her sister's puppy dog pout was all it took for her to cave. The painting depicted a gray and tan wolf curled up underneath a pine tree sleeping. The wolf looked sweet and innocent and Anna had fallen in love with it, especially when she spied the chipmunk peering down at the wolf curiously, with no trace of fear in its eyes.

Anna had formed what Reina believed to be an unhealthy obsession with wolves. It seemed that Seth had been filling Anna's head with tales and stories about the wolves that live in the woods surrounding the reservation. So instead of fear, Anna had become curious about the wolves. Reina had caught Anna sitting up at night, listening to their howling.

The entire ordeal was slowly driving Reina mad. She couldn't tell Anna to give up her friends because that would crush her, and she couldn't logically explain to Anna her fears since she couldn't even logically explain them to herself.

Reina fully believed in the supernatural especially since she herself is completely immersed in the occult and it would be completely illogical of her to deny the existence of any type of creature, but her sister was a different story. Anna loved tales of vampires and werewolves, fairies and unicorns, witches and wizards, but she didn't believe in their existence. Fairy tales were simply what everyone believed them to be, stories made up to entertain or teach a moral, and that was exactly what Reina intended her to believe. Rei thought the world of monsters and magic were simply too much for Anna's kind, naive self to handle, and she would be damned if she would allow anyone to bring Anna into that world.

Rei went inside and walked up to Anna's room to bring up her bags from their shopping trip. She laughed as she saw that Anna was already curled up on her bed fast asleep with her cellphone clutched tightly to her chest.

Reina was putting away her sister's new clothes when her phone began to vibrate, indicating a call. Knowing who was on the other line she quickly made her way down the stairs and out the front door before answering.

"What took you so long?" she snapped at the caller who only laughed in response.

'_Relax Rei-bear!'_ she heard some shuffling on the other end of the line. _'There was a lot to sift through. These Native Americans have so many stories and legends that it's just ridiculous.'_

"Well did you find anything important?"

'_I found a few references to 'cold ones' and I can only assume by the text given that they're talking about vampires, and then it goes on to talk about the men of the tribe transforming into giant wolves to protect their tribe from said vampires.'_

"Legends about vampires are pretty common, but are they talking about werewolves or are we talking about something different?" she began to pace back and forth on her porch as they spoke.

'_Well the back story is kind of long and boring, but it's not your normal werewolf scenario. It basically says that they have some kind of ancient magic running through their veins that allows them to turn into big ass wolves.' _He paused and Rei could hear him typing something onto his computer. _'I really didn't think anything of it until I ran across some locals who had posted different kind of blogs and entries dating back to a couple years ago that talk about wolf sightings. They keep repeating the same things over and over, that the wolves were huge, bigger than horses, which runs right along with the tribe's legends.'_

"That could just be some locals who take these legends too seriously, or some kids trying to pull off an internet hoax. You got anything else?"

'_Actually it's those posts that really grabbed my attention. They showed up on my search engine but the links were no good. Someone got on here and deleted anything to do with giant wolf sightings. I can't even find any type of conspiracy pages about the legends being true. It's all blocked.'_

"That definitely sounds suspicious. From what I've heard from the locals, the council of elders holds most of the power around here, and they run a pretty tight ship." She ran her hand through her hair as her mind wandered to her weapons collection and if she owned anything to take down a giant wolf, preferably from a distance. "Maybe they have something to do with it, but I doubt those old farts know how to even turn on a computer, let alone take down entire sites."

'_They could have someone who's doing it for them.'_

"They could," she said slowly as she thought out different scenarios explaining the internet mystery, "or it could even be someone from our agency trying to keep a lid on things. Think you could find out if they sent anyone out this way recently?"

'_I can try. Just read through the info I sent you and see if you can connect anything. And Rei, keep Anna out of the woods._'

Screech hung up the phone and Rei sunk to the floor. She didn't have to read the files to know that what was in them wasn't just legend, and that Anna was far too close to the monsters than she would have liked.

* * *

**I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by the end of this week**  
**or the beginning of the next.  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, life sucks and things get pushed back.**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

****_"Truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow.  
_

_Life is a crazy ride and nothing is guaranteed."  
_

_-Eminem  
_

Reina's nerves were stretched to their limit. For the first time in a long time she was unsure of herself, and of the path she has chosen for her sister and herself. If her theory and the legends were in fact correct Rei knew she was going to have to speak to the pack's alpha. Also if the legend turned out to be correct, then both Anna and Reina might be more closely connected to the wolves than either of them realized. Rei knew that this information was potentially life altering, and was unsure of how to handle such major changes. There were many lingering questions about Rei's past and she felt as though many of them were about to be answered. The question now was whether or not she was prepared to accept an answer that could possibly turn her world upside down.

Reina pondered all of this as she sat on her roof top snuggled against the chimney. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail so she could feel the night breeze on her neck. It was comforting, and the rough texture of the brick didn't bother her much beneath her thick, black hoodie. Sitting on her roof, counting the stars had become her favorite way to relieve stress, and a routine that she couldn't seem to break.

She was staring at the Orion constellation, lost in thought, when she heard movement from the woods facing the front of her home. She slid further into the dark, taking advantage of the bright moon to hide in the shadows waiting for something to happen. She tensed when a figure stepped out of the woods and onto her lawn. Silently she moved down towards the edge of the roof ready to pounce.

Seth jogged out of the woods, his thoughts filled with Anna, her smile, her laugh, her beauty. He could think of nothing else and didn't see the figure looming over him in the darkness.

"Seth!" Sam's voice rang out across the yard and little Seth froze in his tracks, only then did he notice the dark shadow of an intimidating figure standing precariously on the roof of Anna's home. He recognized the girl as Anna's sister, and if being caught red-handed by Sam wasn't bad enough, now he had a pissed-off, protective older sister to deal with. He stared at the ground as Sam jogged up to put himself in front of Seth and the girl.

"You're in big trouble when we get back Seth." Sam pushed Seth behind him and turned to the girl, his mind was going over his conversation with Jared. Putting his nose to the wind he caught her scent and his senses went crazy. She was like nothing he had ever encountered before, yet at the same time she smelled so familiar. Sam pulled his eyes away from the girl to look back at Seth.

"Sorry Sam," Seth said even though he couldn't actually find it in himself to be sorry. He had only wanted to fulfill his promise to his imprint, and Sam had forbidden him from coming near her home during the day, though he allowed Seth to add Anna's house to his patrol route. So technically he hadn't forbidden him from coming at night, and Seth thought that what Sam didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Jared sauntered up and stood to Sam's right, "Everything alright Sam?"

"I've got it," Sam said with his eyes lingering warily on Reina, "just stay by Seth." Sam stepped back away from the girl on the roof. "I'm sorry about Seth's intrusion. He promised Anna that he would visit and we've kept him too busy to stop by during the day." Sam took another step back trying to make a casual retreat. "We'll just take him and go."

"Are you his father?" the girl swung casually from the roof to land softly on the balls of her feet.

"Um, no," Sam shifted nervously, "his dad passed away, I kind of look after him now."

"Uh huh," she studied them for a moment until she heard the door creak open and Anna cautiously stepped through.

"Rei what's going on? I heard voices." she stepped out further onto the porch and was able to make out the three men standing in her yard with their shirts off. "Seth?" she questioned, curious as to why he was at her home.

"Anna, hey!" Seth went to run towards her but was stopped by Jared's hand on his chest.

Rei looked back at her confused younger sister and tried her best to explain the situation. "Your friend Seth decided it would be okay to stop by and say hello in the middle of the night." Seth was staring sadly at Anna who was in turn staring worriedly at her older sister. Anna liked Seth and didn't want this to ruin their new-found friendship. Rei's eyes softened a bit as she took the time to fully understand the situation. She could tell her little sister cared for this boy, and that Seth wasn't really a danger just a little naive. "But this won't happen again right?" she looked at Seth who nodded sheepishly. Sam decided to take this opportunity to speak up.

"I'm sorry for his actions. You have my word this won't happen again."

"I know it won't," Rei smirked knowing that she was about to make both her sister and Seth's night much better, "because he'll call next time he wants to come over, right Seth?"

His face lit up with a radiant smile that made Rei's heart flutter with happiness just as it did when Anna graced her with those smiles.

"Yea definitely!" he beamed and completely forgot for a moment that he still wasn't off the hook with Sam. "See you tomorrow Anna!" he turned and headed for the woods with Jared close on his heels.

"Thank you." Sam added since the over eager Seth had temporarily forgotten his manners.

"It's not a problem," she said as she watched Seth and Jared disappear into the tree line, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of him, won't I?" she asked not with curiosity but with a knowing glint in her eyes that put Sam on edge.

'_Oh yeah,'_ he thought, _'she knows.' _Sam straightened up and instantly turned into the alpha that Rei knew he was. His face became serious and his demeanor oozed power.

Reina could physically feel the change. Her body was reacting to his in a way that a subordinate reacts to their commander, with submission and a need to comply. She turned to her sister who was still lingering in the doorway looking confused. "Nanna go back to bed, it's late."

Anna wanted to refuse, but she could see that things had changed and the situation was now much more serious than before. She turned without a word and climbed the stairs back to her bedroom, even though she knew she would be unable to go back to sleep.

Sam stared Reina down, he could see that his change in attitude affected her, almost the same way if affected the rest of his pack and he was confused by her reaction.

Rei saw Sam sizing her up and tried to shrug the feelings his dominance gave her. Straightening her shoulders she took a defiant stance. "Are you their alpha?" Rei wasn't surprised when he answered her without even flinching.

"Yes, and as alpha I need to know everything you know about us." He was being cautious. By her scent alone Sam could tell she wasn't an ordinary girl, and her actions were what labeled her as a threat, but threat or not, he had to proceed carefully. The situation was extremely delicate since Seth's mate was involved, and in his mind protecting her was just as important as protecting his tribe.

Reina sighed, she wasn't sure where to begin and what to tell him or what to omit. Just as Sam did, she recognized the situation they were currently in as a make-it or brake-it operation, and what will be said here could quite possibly be the defining points of her and Anna's future.

She relaxed her posture, using her body language to signify that she was not a threat, at least for the moment. "I believe I know quite a bit, but let's start from the beginning." She turned from him and headed to her porch, "Do you want to sit?" she questioned motioning towards the chairs on her porch, "This could take a while." Sam followed her onto the porch and positioned his chair in front of Rei's.

Reina sat back, trying to act as relaxed as she could. "Sam, correct?" Sam nodded his head, "My name is Reina Shaw, older sister to Annalise, and to start off I know that you and a number of other men on the reservation are shape-shifters that take the form of large wolves." She watched Sam to gauge his reaction, but he gave nothing away. "Am I right?"

"How did you figure all of this out?" he was curious about her, something was off and he needed to know what it was.

"You can smell me Sam, just as easily as I can smell you." She watched him closely as he processed her reply.

"So what does that make you?"

"Fucked up." Rei laughed as a confused look flashed across his face. "It's a long story, one that I would prefer to talk about at another time, but know that I have just as much to lose here as you, and that I also have many secrets, as well as something precious that I would give up my life to protect." Her eyes flashed up to Anna's room on the second floor as she spoke, and she could see the soft glow of her cell phone through the lightly curtained window. She looked back at Sam, "I am not a threat to anyone on this reservation, so long as my sister isn't in any danger."

Sam relaxed and gave Rei a smile that he hoped would reassure her that he too was not a threat. "I can promise that Anna is safe, and I'm glad we had a chance to meet Reina." He stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture and they shook hands, almost as though they were agreeing to some invisible peace treaty. "We'll have to get together some time to get to know each other a little better."

Rei was unnerved by his smile. It was so similar to Anna's sweet grin that Rei almost smiled back at him, but she shook off these thoughts as she squeezed his offered hand, returning the gesture of understanding.

She watched him walk into the woods where the darkness swallowed him and he was lost to Reina's sight. She knew that their conversation was not over and oddly enough she found herself looking forward to seeing him again. Something about him was so familiar and Rei wanted to know just why she was feeling this way.


End file.
